An Unexpected Conversation
by wvvampire
Summary: Harry visits Charlie for a chat


Harry stood back as a flame spurted at him from across the field. "Easy there girl, Harry isn't going to harm ya," Charlie Weasley smiled as he turned to the young man. "How's everything Harry?"

Rubbing a hand across his now aching arm Harry hesitated before answering, "OK I guess." He sighed dramatically. "Charlie, can I ask you something?"

Charlie moved closer to his young companion. "You just did but I guess you can ask me something else." His blue eyes twinkled. "First let's go get that arm taken care of." Harry nodded his acquiescence and followed the dragon keeper towards his tent. A moment later, Charlie was rummaging through a rather disorganized chest in an attempt to find the burn cream. "I know I put it in here somewhere...AHA! Success!" Charlie grinned happily as he produced a rather empty looking gold tube from the depths of the chest. "Now let's see that arm and you can ask me your question."

Harry pushed his sleeve up and allowed Charlie to see the burn. "Well I'm not quite sure where to start."

"The beginning is always good."

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. "I suppose so. You know Ginny and I have been seeing each other for months now and I thought things were getting serious but...OUCH!" Harry jerked his arm out of Charlie's grasp. "That bloody hurt you wanker!"

"For The Boy Who Lived you sure are a wimp when it comes to pain," Charlie teased. Harry balled up a fist.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"What The Boy Who Lived? Harry bloody Potter the Chosen One? The Golden Boy, head of the Golden Trio? Suck it up mate! You can't change who you are or what you did." Charlie's eyes had lost their customary twinkling and taken on a concerned look. "What is going on Harry? Obviously there's more to it than a little spat between you and Gin."

Harry slowly uncurled his fingers. "For some reason Ginny just..." Harry mumbled the rest of the sentence under his breath.

"Come again?"

"Ginny doesn't um interest me." Harry ground his toe into the ground. "In fact I'm beginning to think that no girl can catch my fancy." The last was said in a hurried whisper.

"Harry are you trying to tell me something?" Charlie placed a finger under Harry's chin and slowly lifted his face in an attempt to look him in the eye. "Harry look at me."

Harry slowly raised his eyes to meet those of his friend. "Charlie?" The unspoken question hung in the air between the two.

"How long have you known Harry?" Charlie smiled reassuringly and gently prompted his young friend to continue.

"Since fifth year, after the whole Cho debacle. I think I turned to Ginny as a... a cover. I just couldn't face everyone looking at me in disgust." Harry sneered. "Am I disgusting? What is everyone going to say when they find out? Ron, Hermione, your Mum and Dad." Harry hung his head and started to sniff. "Everyone is going to disown me."

Charlie pulled Harry into a hug. "You aught to know better than that Harry. They're your family and family doesn't turn their back on each other due to something that can't be helped. You should tell them."

"Charlie you just don't get it! Of course you can say that, they are your family! They only put up with me because of who am I... or who everyone thinks I am. Face it if I weren't Harry Potter none of you would have anything to do with me. Not to mention as soon as they find out that I'm gay..." Harry paused his rant to blow his bangs out of his eyes.

"Harry you are wrong." Charlie had a mischievous grin on his face. "Want me to prove it to you?"

"And just how do you plan on doing that? There is no way that anyone in your family could accept me if they knew the truth. I should just go feed myself to Norberta!"

Charlie shook his head and laughed. "Are you really that naive?" Charlie rose and threw a pinch of Floo power into the fire. "The Burrow!"

After a moments pause Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's voice, "Charlie dear! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the honor?"

"Mum can you do me a favor and explain to Harry here why you quit pressuring me to get married?" Charlie's eyes twinkled.

"Are you sure Charlie?" After receiving an affirmative Molly turned towards Harry. "Nice to see you again deary! Now, I guess Charlie wants me to tell you something. You know how I've always been after him to get married but suddenly stopped last year?" Harry nodded affirmatively. "Well there's a reason for that. I didn't just give up, I'm to stubborn for that." Charlie chuckled at his mother's words. "Charlie came to the family one night and introduced us to his significant other."

"You're dating someone?"

"Not anymore. Why don't you let Mum finish telling her story Harry."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley."

"It's quite alright dear. Now as I was saying, Charlie introduced us to his boyfriend Eric."

Harry's eyes just about bulged out of his head. "You mean?"

"Yes Harry, Charlie is gay." Harry looked at Charlie who nodded to confirm that what he had heard was true.

"Thanks Mum I think that's all I need for now. We'll Floo back later."

"OK dears, let us know if you need anything!"

Charlie turned to Harry, "See I told you I could convince you!" He had the famous teasing sparkle back in his eyes.

"Charlie? Thanks mate." Harry squeezed Charlie's hand. "You don't know how much this means to me!" Charlie pulled Harry into a hug and gently kissed his forehead.

"Anytime."


End file.
